Attack on Titan: The Atlanteans
by LeviathanTamer
Summary: When the Gods from the Age of Empires spinoff Age of Mythology take notice of a different world where Humans are nearly extinct they decide to take action. For this version the Atlantean Titans won the argument of who will protect this world. Now let's see just how big of an impact the Atlanteans will have. (Much better than my first story so please give it a try)


**Hey guys if you're reading this story you're either one of my readers or a new one. To both I say welcome and to my readers I apologize. That Spyro Fanfiction is not dead, but it's not going to be continued until I can get a Beta Reader. I was actually making good progress on the first chapter about a year back thanks to the help of my friend Brian (Who's going for an English Major). However because he helped change the story so much it would feel a bit awkward doing it with people that don't have that kind of eye for writing. Not that it matters anymore as that Rewrite got lost when I moved. It just disappeared it wasn't on my Laptop or my Desktop and for that I apologize. Also for those of you who read my story and thought it sucked… I thought the same thing. Thankfully I've learned a bit in the past year or so since I posted that.**

**However I am working on this story which has been brewing in my head for a bit. I'm also working with SpontaneousFork (Check her out on DeviantArt or Tumblr she has a TON of Ask Blogs) on a different story based on an RP that we had a while back. It's going to be a Minecraft / Terraria crossover. However that story will not be put on this site without two things 1) SpontaneousFork's Approval and 2) The story is finished.**

**Now then enough about all those other stories time to talk about this one. Yes it is a Shingeki No Kyojin crossover but what with? All you got for a genre was Myth. Well that's because Age of Mythology isn't on here. Yes this is a Shingeki No Kyojin / Age of Mythology crossover. I'm going to be doing 4 different versions of this story which I'm likely going to do with any Age of Mythology crossover as there are 4 different civilizations to experiment with. As you can probably tell this one is going to be with the Atlanteans.**

**Also here are a couple of things that are going to happen commonly with my Age of Mythology crossovers. 1) I believe that a 'Unit' in Age of Mythology is pretty much equal to those pieces that you see generals use in a War Room. I mean who attacks a heavily fortified town with only 30 people and a single siege machine? Not to mention how is a single house going to support 10 people… so if they're using housing areas then why does it only support 10 people? You can probably see where I'm getting at here. 2) These guys have been at peace for a bit so it's understandable that all of the gods and goddesses have a chance to be worshipped. 3) Certain God Powers can be used over and over again. However, the more powerful the Power the less it can be used.**

**Alright a couple of things before I let you guys read. 1) I'm not perfect at writing and have problems with perspectives in particular. So expect me to switch how I write every now and then. 2) Since Shingeki No Kyojin is still being written I'm not going to have them go so far as to solve the whole Titan problem. 3) Due to the way the houses are built, how the characters look, how the characters are named, and the general opinion of the internet. I'm going to geographically place the Shingeki No Kyojin universe in Germany. Since that's where everyone agrees it is. 4) Calculations are based off of statistics from 2008-2009.**

**Now then… LET'S GET THIS STARTED! Oh and I don't own Shingeki No Kyojin or Age of Mythology.**

* * *

It had been nearly 20 years since Kastor became the new ruler of Atlantis. Since then the New Atlantean Empire had been flourishing. Sure they couldn't return to the full glory of Old Atlantis as that would require an island just as abundant with resources as Old Atlantis had. However the ruins of that island had since become Atlantis' Best Port. If you wanted a boat that would last generations you went to the Atlantis Shipyard.

That wasn't the only change that had happened. Atlantis had become a series of colonies in a new land to the west. Land was abundant along with good farming grounds and lumber. The Natives of the land at first rebelled against the intrusion until the Atlanteans showed that they would not intrude too far for now. Most of the ores and minerals were often harvested from the sunken island of Old Atlantis.

Physical changes weren't the only ones made. Since Kastor had spent so much time with different deities he allowed all deities to be worshipped. The Atlanteans had mostly stuck with the Titans that they had worshipped all along, though it wasn't too uncommon to find a man or woman sporting a linen dress or wolf skin. Even the Olympians had rectified some decisions.

Zeus had imprisoned Titans before but after Arkantos had stopped Kronos' first attempt at escaping Tartarus he unjustly imprisoned many Titans, including the curious Titan Prometheus. They had apparently won themselves back to Zeus' favor after their diligent attempts to assist Kastor in keeping Kronos imprisoned. Even the Titans who had taken Kronos' side in the Titanomachy such as Hyperion had been freed and it looks like it was a good choice. Prometheus was almost left in Tartarus if it wasn't for the good word of many other Titans who claimed his actions were clouded.

Since then all Titans were worshipped, although those who worship Kronos are now few and far between. That is only due to Kronos still being seen as a traitor which is much unlike what his followers have been through, due to being granted abilities to see into the future they are now more often than not the Time Keepers of Atlantis. Similarly other Titan worshippers were granted job opportunities related to their Titan Lord/Lady.

It seemed as though a True Golden Age had been born unto the world. But not all good things have been happening. The gods had been getting anxious. Sometimes they would ignore their worshipper's pleas only to answer them later. People were expecting that war was brewing amongst the gods and all four civilizations were preparing for battle.

Then the day came, four large clouds came from each of the civilizations. The Greeks followed the black storm clouds with an armada of nearly 30 ships and an escort of 5 Scyllas and 3 Giant Crabs. The Norse followed their gray thundering clouds with a fleet of 25 ships and 5 Krakens and 10 Jormungandr. The Egyptians followed the whirling sandstorms of the desert with a fleet of 15 ships and 7 Giant Turtles whilst being followed overhead by 10 Phoenixes. The Atlanteans followed the swirling white clouds with an armada of almost 50 ships accompanied by 10 Man o' War and at least 15 Servants of Oceanus. If war was to happen, this would be the first battle.

The four groups of clouds met each other and whirled around each other before settling above their respective ships. Then the gods revealed themselves, most likely for their followers. The 3 Major gods of each Pantheon were there with the exception of the Atlanteans as only Gaia could be present.

For the Greeks Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades had come with Zeus in front. For the Norse Odin, Thor, and Loki had revealed themselves with Odin in front. The Egyptians were represented by Ra, Isis, and Set with Ra being in front of the other two. The Atlantean Titans were Gaia, Prometheus, and Rheia. Prometheus and Rheia replacing Ouranos and Kronos as Ouranos was in pieces still and Kronos was imprisoned in Tartarus.

They all acknowledged each other. Then there was silence for a couple of minutes as each were waiting for someone to speak up first. Finally Odin had spoken up.

He thumped his spear Gungnir on the clouds that were covering their lower bodies three times to announce his intent to speak. "We have all been watching this world. However it is now time to decide who shall become the guardian of it." All the gods looked among each other as the mortals below them were wondering what they meant.

Set had left to make way for Anubis, the Jackal Headed Dog of the Underworld. "I say that the Egyptians should be the protectors of this world. We have seen what kind of havoc has been wrought upon it. Most of the dead remain unburied!" The Egyptians down below looked questioningly at the other races from their boats and the other races had to assure them that they took care of their dead.

Isis had shushed Anubis so that she may speak. "That is not the only reason. We have seen the government of this land and it is corrupt. Under the power of the Pharaoh guided by us, we could bring order to this world." Now insults started being thrown at the Egyptians who were gloating.

Apparently none of the gods were going to have any of this as Zeus let down a lightning bolt into the water to quiet them and Thor brought his hammer crashing down on a cloud making a mighty thunderclap. Ra let out a ray of light that certainly dazed even his followers for a bit. Rheia and Prometheus merely glared at their mortals and the Atlanteans quieted down feeling sheepish.

Zeus spoke up this time. "What they need is a sound military and discipline. Our creations could bring order to this land far faster than your Pharaohs." The Egyptians were about to start up another fit until Isis glared at them.

Thor found this a perfect time to chime in. "Let us protect this world. You have seen what manners of beasts plague it; our men have fought Giants for generations. They will be much more fit to protect the world." The Norsemen took great pride in this and shouted their glee. It quieted down after three cheers though as they didn't want to risk the wrath of their gods again.

Now Prometheus took the opportunity to speak. "Yes we all can agree that what they need is a stable military and government but they also need a sound economy. I have no doubt that any of our people" he gestures to all of the races. "Could ultimately improve this place but you need people who know how to work with the environment. Isis, can you say that your people would know how to work in such cramped spaces after having lived along the freedom of the desert? Odin, could you say that your men could do the same as the Atlanteans after all your generations of living Nomadic lives?" The mortals down below were now truly confused.

Isis and Odin both looked at their people and then looked back at the Titan. Isis spoke for both of them. "What you say is true. We have had much freedom in land. But what would you say of the Greeks? Wouldn't they be counted as well?" Prometheus looked to Poseidon to reply and he did.

Poseidon rose to the front of the clouds with Zeus taking his place. "We could as we have had the freedom of the sea but on land we had tightly packed cities, we know how to farm the land and make a military all in the same place. So what say you Prometheus? Could your people do better than ours? As I remember your people relied heavily on the sea for many things."

Prometheus thought for a moment then dissipated into cloud only for it to reform nearly instantly into Oceanus. "Yes, the Atlanteans did do many things in the sea but what they can't get from the sea there I could provide them. Besides the Atlantean people have more experience working with minerals and food to make sure that it's all balanced correctly. You've seen what weapons they wield and how their economy is; we could help them greatly _and_ bolster their military."

All of the mortals below were truly confused now. One person had thought through it and figured it out. They were talking of a different world! He started spreading it to his colleagues whom spread the word from person to person than boat to boat and eventually everyone knew of it. All of the boats relaxed and laid off their weapons. Some even dismissed their escorts who either left for home or dived under the water to feed.

Whilst the humans were having their revelations the gods were thinking Oceanus' points through. Finally Odin once again tapped Gungnir three times on a cloud and everyone stopped talking and paid attention. "We Norse have come to a conclusion; the Atlanteans shall have the honor of protecting this new world. Do you Egyptians agree?"

Ra had trilled once then answered. "We Egyptians too have thought that the Atlanteans would be the best for this duty. Do the Greeks choose so as well?"

Zeus let his thunder clap and said with obvious strain in his voice. "We Greeks begrudgingly admit that the Atlanteans would be best. Atlanteans, do you accept this task?"

Gaia was the one who talked this time. "We shall make preparations to leave for this world within a month." With that final note all gods turned back into the clouds that the civilizations had followed and returned back the way they came. The Greeks, Norse, and Egyptians wished the Atlanteans good luck as they all turned back to return to their lands.

* * *

Kastor had been aboard the Lead Ship during the meeting and now he was in his personal bedroom and what he heard there was not good news at all. If this had happened back in his years when he was young and reckless he wouldn't have had a problem with it. However now he had worked too hard to build up his empire and he couldn't just leave it. He may have a son that was looking like he would be a fine leader but there were too many corrupt lords and ladies that would love a chance to usurp the Throne.

No, he couldn't leave his empire now. If it wasn't for the fact that his Lady Gaia had been the one to say they would, he might not have accepted this mission. Yet she did so now he couldn't decline. By the Titans why did this have to happen?

Well it wouldn't do him any good now to grumble about it. He had a mission to prepare for. The only question being, what was needed for this mission? A good army of course as that was one of the larger points of the argument, a couple of good leaders who worked well together, and supplies. By the sound of it, this was more of a rebuilding mission so plenty of civilians and building materials, but wait weren't weaponing materials also a problem?

To be honest he was already starting to get a headache and he hadn't even left his palace to start issuing orders yet. As he started to rub his temples like one of his healers suggested a voice came into his mind. It was one that sounded as old as the earth and yet as new as the flowers in spring. He knew this voice; it had spoken to him on a couple different occasions. It was Gaia.

Her presence immediately soothed his headache. "Calm young one. Unlike before where I could only whisper advice I am allowing myself to speak to you fully."

Kastor couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "I'm hardly the same boy that you guided 20 years ago. But enough of that, what is your bidding now?"

He could feel her presence forming images in his mind. "This world that your people shall be going to is a world that has lost almost all hope and is decimated. Humanity has been pushed back to a single city." Images flashed through his head. Walls so tall that they dwarfed even the lesser Titans he had fought against, 3 bands with the outermost band being large enough to surround a country.

But that only made him more concerned. What had made these people retreat? "Gaia, if this civilization could build such walls than how could they have been pushed back so far?" More images flashed through his head. Huge monstrosities that looked like the twisted versions of humans from a demented mind with grotesquely out of proportioned bodies. That's when he remembered what Odin had said about there being giants.

He was about to ask when Gaia spoke again. "We were going to leave this world alone as they had enough space to live and even fight back but then this happened." His mind flashed with images of the outermost wall. Then a hand reached over it and he couldn't believe his eyes as the image went to an overhead view. This colossal monster was nearly twice as tall as the lesser Titans that he had fought against 20 years back. Then it brought its leg into a low kick and put a hole right through the gates. More monsters flooded in.

Gaia spoke once more. "Because of this event Humanity has been pushed back to the second wall, and now they have lost more than half their land. Without help we fear that Humanity may be extinguished by these monsters." This was very grim indeed.

Kastor thought for a bit about this. "What do you think we'll need for this mission?" He began running through all the supplies his empire had in his head.

He could feel Gaia looking at his numbers as well. "You'll need plenty of wood and metal. The residents of this world can provide you with stone. Bring some of your best craftsmen along with several of our creations. Preferably ones that are strong or precise. Food that can last for a long time would also be preferred as these people no longer have as many fields as they used to. Bring some of your best warriors as well; there is no room for error in these battles."

Kastor thought long and hard about this. It would most certainly tax his empire but in these times of peace it could be done. "You know of my warriors and generals, do you have any suggestions on which I should bring?" He could feel Gaia's presence lift slightly then return.

She sent some more images. One of which was the general of his Fanatics, his name was Oculus and he was well known for being a man of the people. "This man is a devote follower of Oceanus and should prove invaluable in combat and in diplomacy."

Another image went through his mind. It was an image of a man with a glowing aura on a pure white horse; this one was Acheron a man who was famous for distracting Kronos while Gaia was being summoned at the risk of his life. "This man's unbreaking spirit and unshakeable courage along with his quick mind should prove to be useful in this world."

One last image appeared in his mind. It was a family of workers all who had a glowing aura. This was the Corvus family who has roots in the Norse highlands, headed by Fimbul Corvus. His family was famous for their improvisations when enemies attacked their homes. "This family's quick thinking and experience in metal working will be greatly valued."

Kastor now had names and faces to go by. The numbers had finished their calculations. "Will that be all?"

Gaia responded "Yes, meet at this location in a month in a month. Also don't forget that even in that world we will do our best to assist your men." With that the presence left and Kastor got up from his bed. He had work to do.


End file.
